Making Love
by Yuta Noona
Summary: Jaehyun yang making love dengan winwin ! " huh" benarkah?dari pada kepo mending baca aja jung jaehyun, sicheng, jaehyun Nct, winwin Nct,jaewin,jaehyun seme,winwin uke, gagal summary,typo(s),boyslove,nct


# **Making Love#**

Cast:

Jaehyun Nct127

Winwin Nct127

(JaeWin)

Maaf for typo(s) Warning ! Bahasa tidak baku.

Rate: T+

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Winwin yang sedang menonton televisi tidak sadar jika Jaehyun, pemuda yang masih satu line, sedang memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya tanpa bisa berkedip sedikitpun.

Jaehyun terus mengamati tingkah Winwin yang menurutnya lucu dan menggemaskan. Sambil sesekali menelan saliva saat Winwin yang sedang asyik menonton lupa menutup mulut atau tiba-tiba membasahi bibir dengan polosnya; yang menurut Jaehyun terlihat sangat sensual, hingga membuat ia berfantasi.

Jaehyun memandangi Winwin intens; membuat yang disorot menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus—yang justru dimata Jaehyun terlihat begitu sexy dan menggoda.

Jaehyun kemudian memperpendek jarak diantara mereka dengan pandangan yang masih mengintimidasi. Jika diperhatikan kini Jaehyun seperti om-om yang haus akan belaian.

Winwin jelas takut. Sebab dimatanya, Jaehyun bagaikan serigala kelaparan. Tapi disisi lain justru membuat penasaran.

Tanpa aba-aba Jaehyun langsung mendorong yang lebih muda ke tembok. Menciumi bibir penuh Winwin dengan sangat nafsu tanpa ada penolakan.

Jaehyun melepaskan ciuman itu saat merasa badan Winwin melemas dipelukannya.

" _Can u play with me_ , Winwin?"

Winwin tak menjawab. Tapi Jaehyun bisa melihat kalau Winwin juga menginginkannya.

Jaehyun kembali menciumi. Turut Winwin yang mengalungkan tangannya ke leher dan kaki yang menggantung di pinggang Jaehyun.

Kemudian Jaehyun membawa tubuh Winwin keranjang dan merebahkannya tanpa melepas tautan mereka.

Tangan Jaehyun langsung menyusup masuk kedalam baju dan memilin-milin nipple Winwin. Sang empunya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dibawah badan besar yang mengungkungnya.

"Ahhh...Ja..Jaaee...geli...ahh.." Jaehyun seakan menulikan telinganya dan terus menghisap nipple Winwin dengan nafsu.

Tangannya kemudian beralih ke bagian bawah Winwin, mengelusnya lembut yang membuat Winwin semakin mendesah frustasi. Lalu menyusup masuk kedalam celana Winwin dan bermain disana.

Setelah dirasa cukup bermain dan Winwin yang dirasanya sudah siap, Jaehyun melepas bajunya dan membuang kesembarang arah.

Kini mereka sudah sama-sama _naked_. Wajah Winwin kembali memanas saat melihay ke'punyaan' Jaehyun yang dirasa besar itu.

"Aku akan memasukinmu sekarang, _baby_." Winwin kemudian memejamkan mata. Berharap bisa mengurangi sakit saat ke'punyaan' Jaehyun menerobos _hole_ miliknya.

Saat Jaehyun akan mengarahkan ke'punyaannya' ke _hole_ milik Winwin Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan pundaknya dipukul dengan kuat.

Karena kebetulan yang berada diruangan itu cuma mereka berdua, jadi Jaehyun bebas mengamati wajah manis nan sensual Winwin.

Hingga Jaehyun tak sadar jika sekarang Winwin tengah menatapnya balik dengan wajah polos.

"Jae, lu kenapa?"

Namun tak ada respon dari Jaehyun. Justru sesuatu yang kental dengan warna merah pekat keluar dari hidungnya. Membuat Winwin yang melihat takut dan memukul pundak Jaehyun.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jaehyun yang kaget langsung berteriak dan heran dengan keadaan sekeliling. Bukannya tadi dia dan Winwin akan _'making love'_ ? Kenapa ada disini, pikirnya.

Jaehyun memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Anjayyy! Jadi tuh cuma khayalan gw aja!" batin Jaehyun.

Winwin yang melihatnya hanya memiringkan kepala bingung dan takut saat sesuatu yang cair berwarna merah pekat itu keluar dari hidung Jaehyun.

Jaehyun yang tak sadar diperhatikan Winwin hanya mengumpat tidak jelas. Jaehyun merasakan sebuah tangan mengelap hidungnya lembut. Karena kaget ia langsung memegang tangan itu.

"Winwin apa yang lu lakuin?" Winwin yang kaget langsung menjatuhkan tisunya. Dan dapat dilihat Jaehyun, tisu yang barusan dipakai mengusap hidungnya berwarna merah.

Jaehyun langsung membulatkan mata dan menyentuh hidung yang berdarah. Wajah putih Jaehyun langsung memerah sempurna seperti tomat saat tau kalau dirinya mimisan.

"Jae, lu gak apa-apa kan?" Dengan secepat kilat Jaehyun langsung pergi dari tempat tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Winwin yang melongo dengan berjuta kebingungan dikepalanya. #poor winwin

"Anjayyy! Gw malu bangett anjayy." Teriakan Jaehyun yang masih bisa didengar Winwin.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Wkwkwkkw...anjirr! Maafkan saia yg nulis ff kagk jelas kek gini garing lagi /plak/? Ini tuh gara2 nctlife maren yang liat moment JAEWIN kok lucu jd pen nulis wkwkw...maafkan saia...

.

.

.

 **15 November 2016**


End file.
